starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jacobs Installation (mission)
|fgcolor= |name=The Jacobs Installation |prev=Desperate Alliance |conc= |next=Revolution |image=TheJacobsInstallation SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=350px |conflict=Great War |date=December 18, 2499 |place=Jacobs Installation, Mar Sara |result=Confederate files stolen |side1= Sons of Korhal |side2= Terran Confederacy |side3= Zerg Swarm |side4= |commanders1= Arcturus Mengsk The Commander Jim Raynor |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces2= Alpha Squadron |forces3= Jormungand Brood |forces1= Elite Guard |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Retrieve data discs from the Confederate network *Raynor must survive |optgoal= |heroes=Jim Raynor |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= |concatbott=x }} The Jacobs Installation is the fourth terran mission of Episode I of StarCraft. History Background After the Sons of Korhal aided in the evacuation of Mar Sara City in the midst of a zerg invasion, the Terran Confederacy suspended the tenure of the colonial magistrate to investigate their connection to the group. The magistrate and the evacuated colonists defected and joined the Sons of Korhal, the magistrate being named a commander in their militia. The Sons of Korhal also freed Jim Raynor, an ally of the Commander that had been arrested by the Confederacy. The leader of the Sons of Korhal, General Arcturus Mengsk, informed the commander and Raynor that Mar Sara was lost to the zerg; the Confederates were abandoning the planet, and the Sons of Korhal intended to follow their lead. However, before they left, Mengsk asked the two to lead an infiltration of the Jacobs Installation to access the Confederate network and retrieve weapon schematics he believed were stored there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. The Attack Raynor led the Sons of Korhal forces through the installation, battling the Alpha Squadron troops stationed there. The group also found a number of zerg being held captive for study, disgusting Raynor.Jim Raynor: "Zerg! I don't believe this!" Arcturus Mengsk: "Believe it. I saw Zerg within Confederate holding pens myself, and that was over a year ago. It's clear the Confederates have known of these creatures for some time. For all we know they could be breeding the things! Be that as it may, our priority here is accessing the Confederate nework. We'll deal with the Zerg another day." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. The mission was ultimately successful, and Raynor retrieved a number of files from the Confederate databanks. After the infiltration, Raynor and his men rejoined Mengsk's forces, and the Sons of Korhal left the planet. Thirteen hours later, the protoss Koprulu Expeditionary Force, under the command of Executor Tassadar, purified Mar Sara, exterminating all life on its surface to prevent the zerg from taking control of the planet. The data retrieved from the network would eventually prove critical to the Sons of Korhal's war on the Confederacy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Walkthrough The gameplay for this mission is significantly different from the previous three. The player controls no buildings and can produce no more units. Their starting force consists of seven marines, four firebats, and Raynor. Unlike previous missions, Raynor is without his vulture, appearing as a marine hero with significantly different stats. The player's forces are fully upgraded with U-238 shells, stimpacks, and level 3 infantry weapons and armor, while the enemies are unupgraded. The mission is fairly simple due to the upgrade advantage – but as no new units are found, stimpacks are to be used with caution in this mission. Sending Raynor (and firebats) first into the fights can help, as he has double the armor to reduce more damage. This can be done by using control group hotkeys to rapidly alternate your unit selection, and ordering these units front of the marines. The initial path leaves the player at a three-way fork. The north-east path takes the player to a teleport beacon, where a computer reveals the objective location. The north-west and south-west paths move to the same location, but the player is advised to take the south-west as it has fewer enemies. The north-west path contains several marines and a goliath, making for a tough battle. When the two paths converge, the player can advance to the north-east. A small room south-east here has a beacon that deactivates the automated defense turrets in the level. To the north-west is a small passage where the player can find zerglings in a holding pen, and a beacon that unlocks the pen door. Killing the zerg prompts a conversation between Raynor and Mengsk, but seeing this isn't needed to finish the mission. The path to the north-east is linear and eventually turns and leads to a teleport beacon in the northwest. Along the way the player will encounter two vultures, which deal high damage and can potentially kill Raynor if he has taken damage previously. The teleport beacon takes the player to the final hallway called "Sector 1," which leads to the Confederate computers. The doors are guarded by a handful of marines and a ghost. Once the player moves a unit to the computer beacon, the data networks are downloaded and the mission is won. References Category:StarCraft Episode I missions Category:StarCraft Terran missions